zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Darunia's Room
Darunia's Room is a location that appears in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. As its name, implies it is a room that belongs to Goron Patriarch & Sage of Fire, Darunia. The room is located within Goron City on the same floor as the Goron Shop and Giant Goron Vase. Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time After Ganondorf seals off Dodongo's Cavern, Darunia takes the Goron's Ruby and closes the door room to await the Royal Family of Hyrule's messenger and only willing to open it by someone who can prove their connection to the Royal Family. When Link arrives seeking the Spiritual Stone of Fire, he plays the song he learned from Impa to prove his connection to the Royal Family (through his connection with Princess Zelda). However Darunia already in a bad mood, perceives the boy hero's appearance as an insult due to him young age making Darunia believe that he has lost respect among the Royal court and mistakenly takes it as a potential sign of disrespected by sworn brother, the King of Hyrule and refuses Link's help. Fortunately, Link learns that Darunia and the Goron's are fond of the music coming from the tunnel connecting Goron City to the Lost Woods which comes from Link's best friend Saria playing her song in the wood's Sacred Forest Meadow. Link plays Saria's Song for Darunia who suddenly beings to dance around wildly. After he finishes dancing he gives Link the Goron's Bracelet for playing the song and putting him in a better mood. Link then explains he seeks the Goron's Ruby, however Darunia refuses to hand it over and explains the situation with Dodongo's Cavern. Link leaves to help the Goron's venturing into Dodongo's Cavern to defeat King Dodongo, using the Goron's Bracelet Darunia had just given him to pick up a Bomb Flower to destroy the boulders blocking the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern. Darunia waits in his room to guard the Goron's Ruby while Link deals with King Dodongo. Eventually Darunia receives word of Link's victory over King Dodongo and leaves to meet Link and hand him the Goron's Ruby personally, before returning to his room, where he can be found for the portion of the game set during Link's boyhood. Link can return here to play music, talk, or show off Masks to Darunia. Deku Sticks can also be found in the Pots on the two tables in the room, which Link can use to carry a flame from one of the lit torches in the room to light all the torches (and wall-based Bomb Flowers) around Goron City which cause the Goron vase to spin allowing Link to play a free Bomb throwing mini-game. Seven years later, Link returns to find Goron City deserted save for a young Goron named "Link" who he learns is Darunia's son who Darunia had named after the Legendary Dodongo Buster. The young Goron tells him that everyone save for himself, Darunia, and the Goron Shop Owner where captured and imprisoned in the Fire Temple by Ganondorf as offerings to the revived Goron-eating fire dragon, Volvagia. He explains that Darunia left to rescue everyone and tells Link the legend of his & Darunia's ancestor, the Hero of the Gorons who had defeated the dragon in the past with his legendary Hammer, before asking Link to help his father. He tells Link of a secret passage hidden behind the statue in his father's room that leads to path to the Fire Temple and gives him a Goron Tunic (if he hadn't already purchased it from the Goron Shop) which will protect Link from the area's intense heat. Link enters Darunia's Room and moves the Goron Statue barring access to the hidden passage. After Volvagia's defeat, the room remains empty due to Darunia having been awakened as the Sage of Fire and its only purpose in the Adult portion is the passage leading to Death Mountain Crater & Fire Temple. . Other appearances Hyrule Warriors/''Legends Darunia's Room appears as a Keep called the Chief's Room in the Goron City section of the Death Mountain stage. Befitting its role as the Goron Chief's room it serves as the Goron Forces Main Base in the Land of Myth story scenario and where Darunia stores his secret stash of Rock Sirloin which he uses to heal himself after he is defeat, forcing Impa & Shiek to use a Boulder to destroy both the stash along with the door blocking access into the Keep. There they find Darunia has fallen under the control of the Dark Forces' Big Poes. Interestingly, the room is depicted as being much larger in the Hyrule Warriors series. Gallery Hyrule Warriors Rock Sirloin Chief's Room (Victory Cutscene GB).png|Impa in the Chief's Room Keep with Rock Sirloin on a table in the background in her Giant Blade victory cutscene from Hyrule Warriors Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:Hyrule Warriors locations